I think I like him
by monkiimax
Summary: Which are the true Eli s feelings toward Adam?
1. Chapter 1

Eli hit his head against the wall trying to get in order his thoughts. He liked Claire; that was the obvious thing. Claire hated him, that was another truth and now that he thought about it he wasn´t so hurt about that. Now in the other hand it was Adam. But why the hell was Adam?

Adam was his best friend, he enjoyed his company and he was off limits, he was in love with other girl. Eli took a big breath and decided it was time to start homework_, maybe it would keep my thoughts off this problem_, he thought as he turned on his computer. _Maybe I´m just misunderstanding the situation, _he tried to say to himself, he hoped it was true. Since he had seen Adam as Gracie he had secretly started a crush on he/she. But he wasn´t going to make Adam return to Gracie just to know his truly feelings toward him. In that case if he declared to Adam it would make him gay or what?

"This is bullshit!" he screamed to himself as he hit his head against the computer table. Suddenly the beeping of a new message made him look to the screen. There, in front of him it was a message from Adam.

_Hey Eli, Do you want to come over at my place?_

_Tomorrow is my biology exam and I don't have any idea of what is written in my notebook._

_SOS!_

Eli smiled and started writing on the same message as a response. He felt his heart racing as he saw the profile picture of Adam. He looked so sweet and his smile was like 10 times bigger than his usual one. Eli realized he liked both smiles. He realized he loved his thin voice and how he had punched some guys trying to defend him. He realized he loved the way he moved, talk and tried to act in front of everyone. He didn´t like Gracie. He liked Adam; in fact.

"I think I love Adam" he whispered. He pressed the bottom of send.

_Okay; see you in 20 minutes. _


	2. Chapter 2

Eli pushed the door bell and waiting still nervous about how to act with Adam. He waited some seconds asking god not to be alone with Adam. It seemed that god was busy with other stuff because Adam opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Eli, I´m so glad you could make it. I really need a miracle." Said Adam as he let Eli passed into the house. Eli blushed instantly as he saw the huge smile at Adam face; he loved that smile.

"Well I´m not that good at Biology but I think I can´t make it worse right?" Eli tried to joke but it didn´t sounded as natural as he wanted.

Adam instead found it kind of funny so he closed the door behind Eli giggling.

"So how are things going with Clare?" asked Adam as she started taking out his notebooks and books. Eli smiled and opened also his owns notebooks.

"Well she hasn´t kick my ass yet." Adam groaned.

"I´m sorry things hadn´t end well between you two."

"I felt the same from you and Fiona." Adam looked at him and smiled like trying to tell him it was okay. Eli blushed again and Adam laughed.

"I made you blushed! How did I do that?" Eli couldn´t take it anymore. Adam was so perfect, so cute and so pure. He had seen him cry and laugh in the last year. He had shared with him kick asses from the bullies of the school and they had passed awesome moments together. He really liked him and he wanted to be with him, closer.

"Just like this." Eli sat next to Adam and then he kissed him softly. At first Adam put some resistance but after some seconds he put his arms around his friend´s neck making the distance between them go shorter. They stood there kissing for a long time before the oxygen run out of their lungs. When they broke apart Eli bit Adam´s lip softly; it was pretty obvious he had more experience on kissing than Adam.

"So what do you think?" Eli asked as he saw Adam blushed. "Am I a good kisser?"

Adam nodded but he turned away ashamed, Eli took his head with his hands and make him turn to look at him. Adam eyes were watering like if he was about to cry or something.

"Are you ok?" Eli was staring to worry about Adam´s silence. "I´m really sorry if you didn´t want to but…"

Adam shut Eli´s mouth with his hand, he was now smiling.

"You did nothing wrong." Adam kissed Eli again. "In fact I really liked it. I think I like you."

"Good, because I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is kind of short but I didn´t had the intention to end it but I felt like I was issing something. So here it is the result. I hope you had enjoy it and remember to leave reviews if you want another story with this pairing :D <em>**

**_Peace out _**


End file.
